


College Friends

by mituca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mituca/pseuds/mituca
Summary: You somehow ended up being best friends with the popular man-whore Oikawa, former volleyball legend and his trust-worthy ace, Iwaizumi. And of course, you have a thing for the cocky bastard with brown eyes. How can you not? But the endless number of girls throwing themselves at him only makes you angrier by the day, so you decided to take matters into your own hands, by hitting on his super hot best friend. Little did you know, that will turn out to be something completely different from what you expected.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	College Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Haikyuu characters, they belong to Haruichi Furudate. All characters are aged up here!

Even though i hate to admit it, i've had the biggest crush on Oikawa for quite some time now. We were bickering over the stupidest stuff, always at each other's throats. Everyone in our friend group seemed to be annoyed by it, especially Iwaizumi.

I was confident and strong opinionated, maybe even a little bit too stubborn some times, and that was the source of mine and Oikawa's conflict. Our huge egos were always competing with one another.  
The teasing and the jokes never seemed to stop, and neither of us wanted to admit that we liked it.

Even though i found him extremely annoying, i loved everything about him. He was so tall and handsome; i knew that his fan girls were right all along. His brown eyes could stare right into my soul and i would be unable to move a finger. The way he smirked at me while he was flirting with his fan girls drove me mad. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he enjoyed it. 

We both were in the same college, along with his high school friend, Iwa. They had a weird, unbreakable bond, even though most times it seems like Iwa can't stand him. He always scolds him and gets easily irritated with Oikawa's childish behavior.  
But somehow, the three of us got along quite well, and we ended up being close friends.  
We hung out together all the time, and since Iwa and Oikawa moved in together about 3 months ago, we always spent the day at their place, after classes.

It was a boring Thursday afternoon, i just finished a course and i was heading to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.  
I searched through my pockets, finally found my phone and texted Iwaizumi.

me:"U free?"

Iwa:"Yea, i'm on break. Wassup?"

me:"Cool. I'm heading to the cafeteria. Wanna join me?"

Iwa:"Sure i'm omw."

Because my eyes were stuck to my phone i didn't realize i accidentally bumped into someone. A flustered "sorry" left my lips as i looked up, only to find Oikawa making out with a random girl i've never seen before.  
I could feel my blood starting to boil at the sight in front of me. I don't know if it was jealousy or anger, but i think it's safe to assume it was a little bit of both.

Of course, this was nothing new; he was always messing around with 2 or 3 girls at the same time, only to ghost them after a week and move on to someone new.  
Even though i was used to it, i was still irritated every time i heard about his new hoes.

He broke off the kiss and sighed, throwing his head back. He then turned around to face me, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"I'm sorry, did you want to join us or something?" he raised an eyebrow, looking down at me. The height difference seemed even bigger when i was this close to him.

"Oh, shove it. I didn't see you there."

"You know, you just had to ask. Doing stuff like this intentionally doesn't really suit you." I rolled my eyes and moved out of his way.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to lunch with Iwa. You can come when you're done being lecherous." I walked past him, assuming that he was too busy with his bimbo.

I could hear him jogging behind me to catch up, surprised that he left her to join us.  
"Hey, wait up!"

"Oh so you're already bored with your new toy?" I said teasingly.

"Wow, you really have something up your ass today y/n."

"Me??? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" I nudged him with my elbow playfully, only to receive a noogie in return.

"Yes, dear, you. I know not getting laid sucks, but you don't have to ruin the mood for everybody." A cocky smirk formed on his face, making me hate him even more. I swear, i would love nothing more than to punch him right now.

"Excuse me?? Who said i'm not getting laid?" Fighting the urge to hit him gets harder and harder by the second. He knows exactly what buttons to push to make me mad.

"I mean it's fine, everyone knows it. And besides, who would want a bitchy brat that hates every male she meets?"

"First of all, i only hate you. And second of all, just because i don't throw myself at every single man i see doesn't mean that i'm bitchy. Okay?"

Oikawa leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear.  
"Awww are you waiting for someone special? With that attitude no one will come."

"I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up i will punch your pretty face."

A big hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder from behind, and i could instantly recognize Iwa's voice.

"I have no idea what you two were talking about but i totally agree with her." Iwa said playfully.

"So you both think i have a pretty face, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa ran his hand through his perfect hair, showing off his amazing good looks.

"No." Iwa smacked his head jokingly. "It's pretty exhausting being best friends with a man-whore." he sighed.

"Auch, Iwa! That really hurt my feelings." His puppy eyes sparkled, but we saw right through his fake face expressions.  
Iwaizumi always pointed out that he never smiles genuinely and almost everything he does is just an act.

We chose a random table, i sat down right next to Iwaizumi, while Oikawa sat across from us. But then, he got up and grabbed his wallet.

"What do you guys wanna eat?" Oikawa asked, resting his hands on table and leaning in towards us.

"A sandwich and a latte, please." 

"And you, Iwa?" 

"Just some rice balls."

Oikawa walked away to order for all three of us, and i finally got some peace and quiet with Iwa.  
I took a deep breath and rested on the seat back. Iwa turned his chair a little bit towards me.  
"What was that all about?" 

"Nothing. He was just being an asshole, as always."

"What did he say this time?" Iwa rolled his eyes, waiting patiently to hear about Oikawa's stupidity.

"He teased me about not getting laid. As if sleeping around with half the school was something cool."

"Yea, tell me about it. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to set us up yet."

We both looked at each with wide eyes for a second, processing what he just said. I assumed that we were thinking the same thing; why didn't this ever cross my mind? It doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Yea, me too." I said as i took a few seconds to analyze him a little bit. Iwa was actually really handsome. He was tall and tan, had amazing bone structure and he was very athletic.  
Right then and there, i had an idea. An idea that would eventually lead to something i would have never guessed. But i'll get to that later.

What if i tried to make Oikawa jealous with Iwa? I had nothing to lose at all. And by the way that Iwa is looking at me right now, i have no doubt that he would be interested in me too. I would get both the satisfaction of making Oikawa jealous, and his hot best friend.  
Even though i hate to admit it, Oikawa was right. Not getting laid sucked, and i was so touch starved at this point i would jump into anyone's arms if i had the chance.  
I get along with him pretty well and i actually enjoy spending time with him.  
He is smart, funny and down to earth.  
And to be honest, getting railed by Iwa seemed like an amazing idea.  
I could feel heat starting to form in my core just at the thought of that. 

I can't help myself and i lightly bite my lip, watching closely the eye-candy next to me.  
I am pretty sure that by now my cheeks are bright red, but i just ignore it.

I dwell on that thought for a few seconds, before Oikawa returns and ruins the mood again.

"Here." He handed us our food and sat down.

"Thanks."

"So Iwa, what time do you finish classes?"

"In about two more hours."

"And you, y/n?" 

"Same, but i was thinking of ditching this class if you guys wanna join me."

"Oh, sorry, i can't. I have plans with my lady." Oikawa gave me his flirty smirk and i instantly wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Fine, whatever." i said, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I can ditch class too if you need the company." Iwa said, leaning his head towards me. He had a sincere smile on his face that put in me in a good mood.

"Really?? Thanks!!" I said excitedly as i turned my head to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
He didn't seemed surprised by my little gesture of affection, even though this wasn't typical of me. I was rarely touchy with them, always trying to keep a safe distance between me and them so they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

But Oikawa on the other hand, dropped his jaw on the floor, staring at me goggle-eyed.  
I didn't except such a reaction from him, but nevertheless, he quickly changed his face expression to a frown.

"How come you're never this nice to me??" his gaze was intense yet playful in a way.

"Cause you're an asshole to me all the time."

"No, i'm no-"

"Yes, you are." Iwa cut him off quickly. 

Me and Iwaizumi went to the library to study together, and Oikawa went to do god's know what with a random chick, probably.

After that, we went out for a walk. We talked for hours, without realizing that it was getting late. And cold. 

My phone buzzed and i stopped for a second to check it.

"Hold on that thought." I said, grabbing my phone from my pocket. 

Oikawa:"i bought some beer and pizza. you guys care to join me?"

me:" did your girlfriend dump you or something?"

Oikawa:"no  
i just wanted to spend some quality time with my friends!🥳"

"What do you think?" I showed the texts to Iwa, waiting for his approval.

"Umm sure. Let's go."

We called a taxi and went to their place. As we walked in, we noticed that the apartment was weirdly quiet.

"Is it okay if i crash here tonight? It's pretty late already and i don't wanna go home alone."

"Sure, no problem." 

It wasn't something unusual for me, i always spend the night at their place if it's getting late. And since i live alone, it often gets lonely at my place.

"I'm gonna go change. Do you want something more comfy?"

"Yea, thanks."

I went into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. I searched for a couple minutes but i couldn't find any.

"Where is the beer??" i shouted, hoping i would get an answer.  
"Here!"  
To my surprise, I saw Oikawa half naked, standing in the door frame, wear only a towel wrapped around his waist. And he was wearing it quite low might i add, allowing me to enjoy the full view.  
He was holding proudly a six pack of beer in his hand. His wet hair was all over the place, the chestnut wisps framed his face perfectly. It was the first time i saw him without a shirt on, surprisingly.  
Water droplets slowly trailed down from his neck, over his chest and abdomen to that v line that drove me crazy. I knew he was athletic, but i didn't expect him to look this good. The veins on his buff arms and his broad shoulders were the cherry on top. Now i truly understood the phrase "feast for the eyes". And i was hungry.  
He looked like a greek god, absolutely stunning from head to toe.  
I would be lying if i said that i wasn't almost drooling all over the floor in that moment.

"Put some clothes on, for god's sake." I said, grabbing forcefully the six pack from his hand.

"I heard a damsel in distress, and i came to help. I didn't have time to worry about things like clothes." He said smirking from ear to ear.

"Not funny, shittykawa." I turned around, forcing myself not to look at his amazing body.

"Hey! I thought i asked you and Iwa to drop the nicknames!"

"She's right, you know? Get dressed already." Iwa said, standing right behind him.

"Fine, fine." Oikawa rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Iwa approached me from behind, holding a t-shirt and some shorts. I turned around to face him, and i completely froze when i saw just how close we were. I could feel his hot breath on my face, making my heart skip a beat. He still smelled incredible, even after such a long day; his cologne intoxicated my senses, awakening something in me. My primal instincts almost took over me, i had to fight the urge of crashing my lips with his. I couldn't understand what was going on today, but there was definitely a lot of tension between the three of us.

"Thanks" i said, grabbing the clothes that he brought me. I ran to the bathroom to change, glad that i could get away from him without losing control.  
I know that i planned to make Oikawa jealous with Iwa, but i didn't expect it to be this intense.  
I had to get over the butterflies in my stomach and own up to my actions. If i was going to do this, i had to be confident and ready for anything.

Before i left the bathroom, i pulled up my shorts just a little, showing off my thighs. With this oversized t-shirt, it seemed like i didn't have anything underneath.  
If Oikawa thinks that he can tease me with his toned abdomen, i can play his dirty games too. And Iwa was in for a treat.

I walked out confidently and went into the living room, only to find Iwa sitting on the couch, browsing through the tv channels.  
I sat down right next to him, huddled up, holding my knees with my arms.

Soon enough, Oikawa joined us, wearing casual clothes, and he threw himself on the couch, right next to me.

We chit chatted for a while, drinking and having a good time. We finally decided on a movie to watch, and i began my mischievous plan.

As our eyes were glued to the tv, i couldn't help but feel a little cramped. I gathered some courage and stretched out my legs on Iwaizumi's, hoping that he would take the hint.  
He glanced at me for a split second, and i pretended i was watching the movie, ignoring him. 

I took a sip of my beer to calm my racing heart beat. The tension was getting thicker by the second, with Oikawa glued to me on my right and Iwa to my left. 

We were watching a horror movie, so i was constantly twitching and spasming almost every minute of the movie, though Iwa and Oikawa seemed unfazed.

After a horrible jump scare, i involuntary grabbed on tight to Iwa's arm, gasping and scrunching my eyes. The warmth of his skin was truly calming and comforting.  
He chuckled under his breath, keeping his eyes on the screen.

After seeing me scared like that, he gently put his hand on my thigh, stroking it lightly. The butterflies in my stomach that left half an hour ago, returned, stronger than before.  
His rough finger tips trailed up and down my thigh, caressing my soft skin and sometimes softly grabbing it here and there.

Every single touch sent shivers down my spine, and the knot in my chest only made it harder for me to breathe.  
I gently laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes for a bit to calm down and take it all in.

This was actually happening. I was still convinced that everything was just a dream, even though every time i felt his fingers glide on my skin it was like a refreshing glass of cold water, waking me up.

Oikawa sighed and squirmed a little, obviously something was up. Was he really that upset that i was being touchy with his best friend? 

But suddenly, i felt another hand on my body. Oikawa leaned closer to me, resting his hand on my waist, and i could feel his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin on my neck. His tentative fingers brush against my ribs, sending a fire licking through my stomach.  
My head feels so dizzy from both the beer and the two men fighting hungrily over my body. 

I can hear Oikawa opening his mouth and taking a deep breath, right next to my ear.  
At this point, i'm pretty sure my heart is gonna burst out of my chest at any moment. His lips lightly brush up against my ear lobe, as he whispers softly, in a raspy voice, only for me to hear.

"You must think you’re pretty clever, hm?"  
After a small pause, he takes a deep breath again, only to tease me a little more.  
"Did you think i wouldn't notice?"

Iwa suddenly grabs my thigh a little rougher, a shaky sound leaving my lips. His hand slowly trailed a path along my leg, drawing circles on my skin.

I slowly turned my head to face Oikawa, only to find his face inches away from mine. His gorgeous eyes stared me down longingly, accompanied by his filthy grin.  
"Wouldn't notice what?" i said provokingly, with half lidded eyes.

Oikawa's grip on my waist tightened, causing another gasp to leave my mouth. Adrenaline runs through my veins, breaking off the haze that clouded my mind.  
Iwa forcefully grabs my chin, turning my face towards his, his fingers dig into my skin with high pressure, claiming what's his.  
His green eyes stare into mine, as i lose myself in those virescent orbs. 

"What a teasing little slut you are." The heat of Oikawa's breath tickled my ear as his filthy words sent a thrill through my body.  
Iwa's sharp green eyes didn't leave my own even for a split second. His mouth teased mine, driving me crazy. Whenever i thought i was finally getting to taste his mouth, he would pull away, leaving me dissatisfied.

Oikawa licked a broad stripe up my neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva behind. He tickled my sensitive skin, making me rub my thighs in need of some friction.  
My thoughts were all over the place; my attention constantly was jumping from Iwa to Oikawa, overwhelming me with sensations that i couldn't even process.

"You can't throw yourself at me and expect Oikawa to ignore us. We share everything, remember?"  
Oikawa pressed a kiss just under my ear, teeth grazing the skin there as i felt the flimsy fabric of the thong dampen with arousal.  
Iwa's hand firmly grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to him. His grip tightened as he placed gentle kisses along my jaw, feeling me up with anticipation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I managed to ask in between pants, even though i knew exactly what it meant. I just wanted to hear them say it.

"We'll both fuck you senseless tonight." Oikawa’s voice promised right next to my ear. I pressed my legs together, trying to lighten the ache in my pulsating core. 

Iwa's hand moved from my ass, underneath my t-shirt, trailing up my waist, and grabbed my bare breast.  
Oikawa gripped my knee and pulled my leg over his, spreading my legs obscenely, wide open for them. 

Both of them start to nibble and bite at my neck, licking every inch of my skin from my collar bone to my ear. The heat in my core only gets worse with every twirl of their tongues. I need to feel something there, i can't take it much longer. 

"Please.." i whine and squirm under them, pleading for their fingers.  
"What a needy whore." Iwa's vulgar words fill me with lust as i can’t stop the noises spilling from my mouth.

Iwa finally moves his hand from my breasts to my legs, making his way up my thigh. He presses a sweet kiss to my cheek and glides his fingers over my pulsating core.  
He teases me, applying light pressure over my clit, moving slowly up and down my slit, over my shorts.  
A hard slap right on my clit sends an electrifying sensation through my whole body, as i can't hold in anymore the loud moan that leaves my lips.

Oikawa's slender fingers caress my other thigh as he bites down on my neck a little rougher, leaving a purple mark behind.

Iwaizumi suddenly pulls away from me, getting up from the couch. I actually feel incomplete without him here, but Oikawa doesn't let the opportunity to go to waste.  
His hand grabs my neck forcefully, pushing me down on my back and crawls on top of me. His grip tightens, applying just the right amount of pressure, while his other hand slides down my body, underneath my thong.  
I finally get a taste of his soft lips, as his tongue explores hungrily my wet cavern. I can tell instantly why his fan girls are so obsessed with him. He really lives up to his reputation of being a great kisser. He bites my lip gently as i could feel his fingers finally reaching my throbbing bundle.  
"You're so fucking wet already? We barely even touched you."  
My soft moans are devoured by his starving mouth, as he draws gentle circles around my clit, gliding with grace after covering himself in my juices. 

"Iwa-chan, you've got to see this. Our little slut is a mess."  
His middle finger is sliding up and down my slick slit, denying me the pleasure of diving in. He seems to enjoy my squirming and panting as he doesn't give me what i want.

"Don't get greedy." Iwa grins as he strokes himself loosely, relishing in the view right in front of him.

Oikawa breaks off the kiss and pulls my shorts down, throwing them on the floor. He grabs one leg, holding it over his shoulder and starts to place soft kisses from my knee down to my inner thigh, stopping right at my dripping core.  
"Are you getting jealous, Hajime? Come and get a taste for yourself."  
I finally get a chance to look at Iwa, who was now naked. Oikawa's gaze never leaves Iwa, as he continues to lick and bite lightly at my skin.  
I lick my lips in anticipation as i watch him stroke his long and thick member.  
All i can think about his him, pounding hard into me with that huge thing. I drool just at the thought of that, as i bring my hand to face and slowly start sucking on my middle finger, showing off to Iwa. 

He lets out a soft growl as he watches me lick and suck my own finger, making a complete mess on my face. Oikawa's also making a mess in between my legs, making me tremble underneath him.  
He left a sharp bite on my thigh and i jolted away from the sting, causing another loud moan to leave my lips as i maintain the eye contact with Iwa.

Oikawa suddenly leaves the couch too, only to get undressed. I finally have the chance to release some of the burning ache in my core, so i watch Oikawa strip down and i glide my hand down to my throbbing bundle and i barely get the chance to touch it, right before Iwa forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled it away.

"What a desperate whore." He pulled my wrist and i was now sitting straight up, and then he violently grabbed my chin with one hand. 

"Open wide for me." He said in a demanding tone as he forced me to look into his piercing green eyes.  
I do as i am told but he's not satisfied. The height difference between us made me fell so small and weak compared to him, his intense stare is intimidating and quite frightening.

"Wider, slut." I try to open my mouth as wide as i can, even with his tight grip on my chin. "Yea, that's it." 

And with that, he spat right into my gaping mouth. His hot saliva filled my cavity as i could feel myself clenching around nothing. The emptiness i feel down there almost hurts at this point.

"Now swallow." I don't hesitate for a second and i gulped it all down, just like he asked me to.  
A satisfied smirk formed on his face as he let go of my chin, pushing my head aside.

I glance to side, only to find Oikawa naked on the armchair, watching the show, stroking himself patiently and enjoying every second of it.

I grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and slowly took it off, revealing my bare chest as both men relished in the view before their eyes.  
Iwa wasted no time and wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His fingernails dug into my skin as i placed soft kisses on his chest, making my way up to his neck. He threw his head back as his hands roamed freely all over my body; groping my soft skin wherever he pleased.

"You didn't forget about me now, did you?" Oikawa growled, coming up behind me. Before i could say anything, his hands sneaked up on either side of me, grabbing my hips and spinning me around to face him.  
He licked his lips and took a whiff of my hair, letting out a heavy breath against my neck, making me shiver.  
"I was starting to feel a little left out." he murmured as the grip on my hair tightened; it felt like a thousand needles poked my scalp.

Iwa pulled me closer to him by placing his hands on my lower back, and the warmth of his large hands made me whine softly.  
Then, his hands started to travel over the fleshy globes of my ass; i let out a small moan into his mouth. I couldn’t control myself as i rutted my hips against his front, desperate for some touch.

Oikawa took notice of this and a fire sparked in his eyes; there was a certain competitiveness between the two friends, driving them to fight over my attention.  
They didn't take into account the fact that being with two men for the first time was already pretty overwhelming. 

Oikawa wasted no time and claimed what was his with a deep kiss. His tongue made its way into my mouth, as i felt my underwear getting slick with arousal, and i could feel my clit pulsating with anticipation just from kissing him. 

Iwa pushed me even more against Oikawa using his body with more force, leaving no gaps between me and him, making me gasp.  
His breath was warm against my ear. His close proximity and heavy breathing made me feel hot, the feeling of his muscular body pressing against my back doing nothing to stop the burning in the depths of my underwear.  
Iwa placed wet kisses behind my ear, hitting just the right spot, making my toes curl. At the same time, Oikawa bit my lip and pulled hard down on my hair, as he pinched my nipple with his free hand.  
I had never felt so many sensations against my body all at once. Being trapped between two men like this was starting to feel unbearable, they toyed with me as they pleased.  
"Please " i whimpered lowly, making them both shiver in excitement.

"Be patient. Desperate whores don't get what they want." Iwa murmured, tracing my ear lobe with his nose and sliding his hands over my stomach, down to my upper thighs and reaching the hem of my thong.  
"That was a little mean Iwa, don't you think?" Oikawa purred in my ear, as he pulled my hair even harder.  
Pulling my legs apart, Iwa slowly crawled his fingers over my inner thighs, taking his sweet time, making my legs tremble. I leaned back into Oikawa's muscular chest, my feet unable to support me on their own. He could feel the heat radiating from my womanhood, my clitoris pulsing, yearning for his touch.

I placed my hands on Oikawa's chest and i held on to him tight, as Iwa slowly slipped his hand underneath my underwear. He teased the sides of my folds with two fingers, not giving me the satisfaction of touching me where i needed it the most.  
"That's what she deserves after playing with both of us." Iwa whispered next to my ear as Oikawa broke off the kiss again.

He let go of my hair and grabbed my neck instead, forcing me to look up at him. His other hand gently caressed my cheek, cupping my face, slowly moving his thumb to my lips.  
Oikawa tenderly stroked my bottom lip, pressing lightly on it, signaling me to open my mouth.  
I slightly parted my lips and bit by bit, his thumb entered my mouth, reaching to feel every square inch of it. I flicked my tongue all over it, beginning to suck it slowly, never breaking eye contact. After a few seconds, he switched his thumb with index and middle finger, pushing further and further into my mouth, until tears start to form in the corners of my eyes.  
"C'mon y/n, you can do better than that" Oikawa's soft voice sent a thrill down my spine as i did everything in my power to relax my throat. He rammed them all the way down my throat, relishing in my gags and chokes.  
He bit his lip, watching closely my every move, taking pleasure in seeing me slobber all over his slender fingers.

At the same time, Iwa's fingers moved up and down my slit, coating himself in my sweet juices, as his mouth kept teasing the soft skin of my neck and shoulders.  
After a minute or so, he slowly entered me with two fingers, the burning stretch sent electricity through my whole body, as i squirmed in Oikawa's arms.  
Iwaizumi’s thick fingers split me open, the view obscured by the wet, silky fabric between my thighs.  
My heart started to hammer against my chest and i froze in shock as his body pushed into my back and his hand gripped my hip a little tighter.

Oikawa took great pride in watching my moans and pants muffled by his fingers down my throat. A cocky little grin stretched on his face and made me even slicker with desire.

Iwa could feel me clenching on his fingers as they gracefully moved back and forth, at a slow pace. His other hand slowly made its way to my core, his thumb gently drew circles over my throbbing clit.  
Just when i was starting to feel my orgasm build up, Iwa pulled his hands away and Oikawa also took his fingers out of my mouth. The feeling of emptiness and frustration took over me as i rubbed my thighs together to ride out the waves of pleasure spreading and fading through my body.

The two of them looked at each other, as if they just had a telepathic conversation. I just stood there impatiently, as they both turned their hungry gazes to me, simultaneously.  
"Get on your knees, slut" Iwa growled as Oikawa's filthy smirk returned, approving.  
Iwa gently stroke my cheek, putting a strand of hair behind my ear, as i got down on my knees.

As i looked up at the two of them, it hit me for the first time; i was in shock at the sight of their cocks. They were both huge, Oikawa had an advantage in length and Iwa in girth. If being with two men at the same wasn't overwhelming enough, just the thought of their cocks ripping me apart sent me into an euphoric haze.  
I was starting to doubt if was able take them both or not.  
But their eagerness and lust written all over their faces drove me to try my best to please them. 

"What are you waiting for? Do we need to spell it out for you?" Oikawa's voice held an intimidating sting as his stare grew more impatient by the second.

Just to provoke him even more, I move my head slowly towards Iwa, meeting the tip of his cock with a wet kiss.  
I pull back just for a second, only to start licking his whole length from the base to tip, being rewarded with soft pants from him.  
I twirl my tongue up and down his shaft, playing with his sensitive spots and leaving trails of saliva behind. Iwa's hand finds its way to my face, gliding his thumb over my soft and wet lips.  
I decided to throw Oikawa a bone too, spitting in my hand and starting to lazily stroke his impressive length.

Oikawa kept eye contact with Iwa, jealousy passing over his face. I bit down a smile as i savor his face expression, but my joy is soon to be disturbed by Iwa yanking a fistful of my hair, a rush of pain invading my body.

He forcefully pulled my head back and i kept stroking Oikawa as Iwa shoved his own cock into my mouth. I didn't get a chance to prepare myself for the force. I gagged as he gripped my head in his hands, his cock filling my mouth. Iwa groaned loudly, his eyes shadowed with lust and a feral grin on his face. I kept eye contact as he face-fucked me, my eyes beginning to tear up. Oikawa moaned from watching my throat being absolutely destroyed, his cock twitching in my hands as I stroked faster and faster.  
"You like being face-fucked like a dirty whore? Huh?" Oikawa's sweet voice taunted as he was watching me closely.  
"Yea, you do. Disgusting" he added, in a low, husky voice.  
My throat was getting more sore with each powerful thrust, using me however he pleased. Iwa rested his head back, i could feel him twitching and pulsating in my mouth, getting close to his release.

Oikawa took notice of this and he pulled my hair back, Iwa's dick removed from my mouth with a loud pop. "Have some restraint, Iwa-chan! We're supposed to share, remember?"  
Oikawa crouched down, never letting go of my hair, and violently pulled me closer to him. I was starting to get dizzy from all the hair pulling, the pain was only getting worse as they were getting rougher with me. And i loved every second of it.

I closed my eyes, letting Oikawa have his way, as his nose softly touched my ear.  
"I am going to ruin that pretty throat of yours, until you're sobbing with my cock stuffed in your filthy mouth." Oikawa's whispered words had an intoxicating effect on my brain, making me clench around nothing. "You're gonna be seeing stars when i'm done with you." The predatory grin on his handsome features made my toes curl, as he got back up and kept staring me down with his piercing brown eyes.  
I parted my lips and licked them slowly from side to side, waiting for him to thrust into my thirsty mouth. Oikawa wasted no time and entered me roughly, Iwa helping him by moving my head up and down Oikawa's length. He held my head down momentarily, letting Oikawa's tip hit the back of my throat. I wrapped my tongue around Oikawa, pulling whines and moans from him.  
"Look at her, choking on my cock. I just have to take a picture. I have a thing for runny mascara" i didn't even have time to react and he grabbed his phone from the table and snapped a pic. The flash was so bright, i was seeing red dots for a few seconds, as i started to get nervous.  
"Don't worry, that's for my eyes only. And maybe Iwa's too." A soft chuckle left his lips as he started thrusting into my mouth again.  
Iwa's devious expression grew as he began guiding my head up and down. I worked my tongue and lips around Oikawa, letting his delicious noises wash over me. I felt him begin to shake beneath me as his pace was set to a punishing speed.

Tears mixed with mascara ran down my face, giving him the ultimate satisfaction in watching me become a complete mess, just like he planned. 

After some solid minutes of face fucking me stupid, he finally let me breathe for a second, pulling his throbbing cock from my mouth.  
Oikawa moved behind me, grabbing me by the waist and lifting me up. He sat us down on the couch, with my back pressed into his chest as Iwa seated himself between my legs.  
"Get her nice and ready for us Iwa-chan. I want to see her dripping cunt begging to be fucked" Oikawa's whispers tickled my ear as he played with my breasts.

Iwa placed his hands on both sides of my waist, not missing the way i trembled under his touch, and in that moment i could feel his heated breath fanning across my skin as his nose was face to face with my hips.  
He could taste every bit of it as he teased me through my underwear with his mouth. When my hands reached out to grab his hair, he let out a breathy laugh.  
He slowly took off my thong, placing wet kisses along my inner thighs, sending shivers down my spine.  
"You got this wet from being used like a fuck toy?" Iwa said smirking against my bare, slick cunt right in front of his face and before i knew, his mouth was back on me, this time, with a fury. 

"I think she enjoys being used like that. Like the desperate whore she is." Oikawa whispered dirty things in my ear, things that should upset me normally, but somehow, they turned me on even more.  
Iwa gripped my hips with a bruising force while he licked and sucked on my clit, burying his nose and mouth deep into my wet folds. I could feel him smirking against my pussy as he licked lazy circles around my bundle.

My orgasm was slowly building up, as I bit down a moan as Oikawa's teeth caught my ear.  
When the pit in my stomach unraveled, i almost fainted from the shock as i tried to ride out each wave of pleasure that washed over me. My eyelids fluttered close, my skin burning with each of Oikawa's kisses.  
"Who told her she can come, Iwa-chan?"  
My squirming body suddenly froze as i looked up at Oikawa, grinning over me.  
"I sure didn't." Iwa gave him a look that told me they were up to no good.

Oikawa got up and pinned me down on all fours, positioning himself right behind me.  
"I think she needs to be taught a lesson, don't you think, Iwa-chan?" I felt a sharp sting against my ass as a smack cleaved the air.  
Iwa just laid back, preparing himself to watch the show Oikawa was putting on for him.

Oikawa held my hips with one hand, and pushed me into the cushions with the other, lifting my ass in the air for the perfect view.  
He slowly pushed his middle finger into my burning core, pulling a soft moan from me. He kept a slow pace, torturing me with my own eagerness. His slender finger slid in and out of me with ease, covered in my slick juices. He took great pride in watching me buck my hips to meet the thrusts of his hand.  
To my disappointment, he stopped and took out the finger, licking it clean.  
"You taste absolutely delicious!"

Out of nowhere, i hear him spitting and i can feel his hot saliva hitting my asshole. He then starts to rub the entrance of my second hole, pressing lightly but not entering it.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, knowing damn well what he was planning. I just refused to believe that this was actually happening.  
"I'm getting you ready for my cock, duh"  
Fear started to take root deep into me, as i realized that he was actually serious. I've never done that before, and from what i know, it's a pretty painful experience.  
"Not there."  
A low chuckle left his lips as his index finger slowly entered my much tighter hole. "I don't think you have a say in that, since you decided it would be okay to whore around with the both of us." 

The pain from his finger stretching me out wasn't all that bad, but i was aware that his finger can not compare to his massive cock that would probably rip me apart. I tried to control my breathing as he pushed deeper and deeper, and Iwa tenderly stroked my hair, in an attempt to calm me. His soft touch carried a lot of affection, that made me feel a little better.  
"Just relax, you'll learn to like it." Iwa cooed in his raspy voice.  
"I think she can handle it Iwa-chan, don't you?" Oikawa's voice carried an almost mocking tone, he was definitely enjoying every single second of my pain. It was almost sadistic. "Has anyone ever fucked you there before?" Oikawa taunted, shoving his finger back and forth at a slow pace. "Answer, whore." He was starting to get impatient, i could hear it in his tone.  
I managed to say a "no" in between my pants, that made Oikawa even more excited. "Good. I can't wait to stretch you out nice and good" i could hear the enthusiasm in his voice as i prepared myself mentally for what was about to come.  
I tried to relax my muscles but it was all in vein, since the second digit he added pulled a scream out of me, muffled by the cushions as i buried my face in them. I tried to jerk my hips away but his strong hand held them in place, as he started to pick up the pace.  
I do everything in my power to calm down and fortunately, he suddenly pulls them out after a minute or so.  
I look up to see Iwa watching patiently and slowly stroking himself to the show Oikawa was putting on for him.

I sighed in relief, happiness springs through my whole body as i can feel his tip teasing my cunt. Oikawa coats himself in my juices, playfully moving up and down my slit, right before entering me slowly.  
He let out a breathy exhale as he sinked another inch in my dripping, aching cunt.  
His huge cock is filling me to the brim as he bottoms out, it hurts but it’s so intense and i feel so full, like there’s not enough room in my stomach. His plush head shifts at his rotation, sticks against something deep inside me, and my eyes rocket open. My jaw drops when he grinds his cock into it, eyes rolling.  
"Your cunt is quite tight for a slut." I can feel my legs begin to tremble as his words tickle something inside of me.  
"Please, Oikawa"  
"You wanna beg now, huh? I thought you couldn't handle my cock" and with that he pulled out, only to slam right back in, hitting my cervix so hard that it probably left a bruise.

The pace Oikawa sets is the most brutal i've had to endure from anyone, but i’m dripping down my thighs at how good it feels. Drool spills from my slobbering mouth, in between moans and screams. I can’t focus my eyes to see Iwaizumi inches in front of me from how hard i'm screaming from the rough pounding.  
A hard slap lands on my ass right before he shoves his thumb up my ass, pulling moans and cries from me.  
The pain has me gasping again, but with how much i'm dripping, i've crossed into the line where pleasure is pain and pain is pleasure.  
"You're so tight and warm around my cock, y/n. I bet Iwa can't wait to fuck you stupid."  
Oikawa picked up the pace of his thrusting. At this rate, I wasn't sure if I could hold myself together. Oikawa was holding my body up from the front, his hands capturing my throat roughly. His face was twisted almost in a snarl, his expression sending another thrill teetering through me.  
Just as i was coming undone, he pulled out of me, leaving me empty and clenched around nothing in frustration.

Cursing under my breath, i look up to Iwa who was beckoning me to come to him. I crawl on top of him, leaving a trail of wet kiss from his chest to his ear.  
Neither of us wasted time offering our tongues to one another, as he positioned himself at my entrance, grabbing my hips and slowly impaling me on bis throbbing, thick cock.  
Even though i didn't think it was possible, Iwa was stretching me even more with his impressive girth, making my toes curl and muffling my moans with his sweet tongue.  
He keeps me still, not moving an inch, his fingernails digging in my skin as he tries to control himself.

Another hard slap on my ass wakes me up from my lust filled haze, as i am reminded of what's about to come.  
Oikawa spat on his cock and stroked it lazily behind me, leaning down towards my ear.  
"I'm gonna ruin your ass." I could feel his shit eating grin against my skin, as fear was starting to build up in me again.  
His slick tip is poking at my other entrance, testing the waters. His hands move up and down my body, calming me with every touch.  
"Try and relax for me, okay?" The sweetness is voice didn't seem sincere at all, but i didn't mind it. My head was so full, i couldn't hear myself think. The tension was getting thicker by the second, the anticipation was killing me slowly.  
I try to concentrate on Iwa's sweet mouth, on his tongue dancing gracefully with mine.  
Oikawa slowly pushes in, inch by inch, the pain springs through my whole body, making me scream and pant in Iwa's face.  
"Shhhhh... i know it hurts, but you can take it" Iwa cooes, kissing my neck and petting my hair.  
My muffled cries echoed in the living room as Oikawa worked his way deeper inside me. The stretch burn so bad, ravaging through my whole body. I tried to relax, emptying my head and allowing him full access. Iwa whispered sweet nothings in my ear, trying to get me to calm down. 

"You took it so well, i can't believe it fit!" Oikawa said with excitement, staying completely still. "You look so pretty with your holes stuffed."  
I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, as Oikawa started to move, grunts rang in my ears as he continued shoving his cock in and out of my ass. Iwa shoved his fingers down my throat, muffling my cries and moans.  
Oikawa's thrusts became more powerful, pounding my ass ruthlessly. He enjoyed my screams, he relished in the sight of me crying, stuffed with his cock up my ass.  
"Go slower, please" i whined and begged him, but that only made his moves rougher.  
With every thrust his speed increased, my crying was music to his ears.  
After a few minutes, the pain started to subside and turned into a new sense of pleasure.  
Iwa started to move as well, and i could feel both cocks inside of me, driving me wild. The feeling was overwhelming; his ferocious grunts as he thrust inside of me combined with Oikawa's whines threw me into a higher state of ecstasy. Feeling the two cocks grind together inside of me heightened my arousal. I squeezed tighter around them as I felt new wave after new wave of pleasure rock me.

"You're gonna be our cum-dumpster tonight." Oikawa's voice rang in my ear as i relished in the thought of being filled with their come. "Just like the good little whore you are."  
Oikawa grunted in my ear. I whined in response, unable to form any coherent sentence. Oikawa's rumbling laughter vibrated against me. Iwa growled louder as he pounded into me, Oikawa matching his speed as he thrust upwards. Oikawa's whimpers in my ear shoved me closer and closer to that higher edge. I was going to explode. I was going to break apart into a thousand tiny pieces.

It was too much for me to handle; so many sensations at the same time, i could pass out at any moment by now. They pounded into me with such hate, not giving me one second to breathe. We all were a sloppy mess, moaning and grunting and panting.  
Slapping sounds filled the room, as we were all approaching our climax. Everything was so intense, my skin was burning with arousal, as they were starting to get messy with their pace. I was so full, trapped between the two men, at their mercy, waiting for my sweet release and for them to fill me up even more, with their hot load.

Iwa smacked my ass hard as Oikawa's teeth met my neck. I screamed loudly as I felt my high shatter into a fall of ecstasy. Stars clouded my vision as i was trying to comprehend the feeling that took over me. My head was dizzy and foggy, as they continued their rough pounding until they both came, a few seconds later. Hot come filled my wholes to the brim, giving me a new sense of pleasure.

The pants and grunts started fading away as we all collapsed on the couch, unable to move a finger.  
The air was finally breathable, a cold breeze coming from the window hit my damp skin, making me shiver in their arms.  
Iwa pat my head and played with hair tenderly, as Oikawa reached for a blanket and covered me with it, keeping me warm.

No one dared to say a word, Iwa turned on the TV and we all just silently watched a random movie, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
